Gundam Meister
Gundam Meister is the group of Gundam Pilots of Celestial Being and the main character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 series. They are chosen by Veda and Celestial Being, and piloting a mobile unit called "Gundam".Once selected and approved by Veda, a Meister is assigned to service under the tactical supervision of their coordinators. Election the Gundam Meister Usually, the Meisters are chosen by Veda and the Celestial Being. However, Not all Meisters joined Celestial Being by their own will, some were drafted/forced into the organization for their unique abilities. Some of them have criminal backgrounds, and also there are several non-human Meisters which called Innovades. Breaking the code of a Meister is considered a severe crime and is punishable by death. Meisters like Marlene Vlady and Fon Spaak have special explosive neck bracelets that can kill them instantly if they are deemed a necessary sacrifice. Current Gundam Meister (Third-Fifth Generation) Potential Gundam Meister * Lasse Aeon ''' Lasse was one of the candidates to be a Gundam Meister. He was the former pilot of '''GNR-001 GN Arms. In A.D. 2312, he briefly piloted the 0 Gundam in Second Season. He's listed as a reserve Gundam Meister. Besides this, he is still active in Celestial-Being as Ship Gunner of Ptolemaios. * Saji Crossroad Initially he was a normal UNION-Japan citizen and Louise Halevy's boyfriend. 4 years later, after being saved by Setsuna and realizing that Louise sided with the A-laws, he decided to join the battle as the 0 Raiser pilot, aiding Setsuna F. Seiei. After successfully saving Louise, he left Celestial-Being to take care of her. Previous Gundam Meister Trivia * In German, Meister is means Master * Most of the Meisters were once criminals, rebels, and ex-military * Ruido and Marlene are only known the Meisters who are married and had a daughter who is also member of Celestial Being (Feldt Grace) ** Though Feldt's parents were Meisters, she did not become one herself ** Ruido and Marlene also the first Meisters who become a couple, the second were Allelujah and Marie * The Third-Fifth generation Meisters wore a uniform and a pilot suit depend with their colour unit of their Gundams/Mobile-suits (Blue for Setsuna, green for Neil and Lyle, orange for Allelujah, purple for Tieria and red for Marie) ** Tieria is the only Third-Fifth Generation meister whose Gundam is not his personal color. The only time this does happen is in AWoT, with the Raphael Gundam ** Besides Marie wearing a red pilot suit, she was never shown wear her CB-Uniform, just like the other Third-Fifth Meisters do. Instead, she wore a sweater and jeans.(If you not include Neil Dylandy, who already die prior Season 2 ) * While there are many previous Meisters who defect with their own reason and prefer to working alone, Ribbons Almark is only a meister who ended become pure-evil big bad and fallen heroes of the series Category:Gundam Heroes Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Teams Category:Partners in Training Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pacifists Category:War Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Tragic Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Unwanted Category:Military Category:Anime Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lethal Category:Fighter Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Successful Category:Big Good Category:Global Protection Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Vigilante Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Strong-Willed Category:Scapegoat